


圣诞夜。

by Pathintheforest



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathintheforest/pseuds/Pathintheforest
Summary: 纯车。圣诞快乐。ooc属于我。我下流。
Kudos: 6





	圣诞夜。

**Author's Note:**

> 纯车。圣诞快乐。ooc属于我。我下流。

他们脱下彼此的上衣，望着对方布满刀伤与弹疮的身躯，像望着一座历史的坟墓。

你受苦了。

王耀说。

没事。伊万摇摇头。我们都一样。

王耀笑了。

伊万看着他，凑过去亲吻他的嘴唇。

他说，你要吗？

伊万说，是。我想要你。

王耀又笑。他解开自己的头绳，解的时候轻轻晃了晃自己的脑袋。

伊万说，我想要抱你。

王耀便主动地勾上他的肩，昂首吻住他的嘴唇。

圣诞节的炉火安静燃烧，在黑暗的室内里升起一团橘光，温暖又明亮。

伊万从喉咙里发出一声叹息。王耀咬住他的下嘴唇，稍稍地向外拉扯；而后又重新吻上去，舌头探入他的口腔，和另一只舌缠绵在一起。

牙齿，上颚，舌苔，他们的唾液和身体一样黏在一起。王耀跨坐在伊万的腿上吻他，柴火毕毕剥剥地燃烧。

我愿你天天这样吻我。伊万含糊不清地说。我死在你身上都好。他等不及要去摸王耀的皮带。

王耀缓缓地摁住他的手，鼻尖蹭着伊万的鼻梁。在你怀里高潮太难为情了，你老爱打我，不要。他笑着捉住伊万停在他腹部的掌，握住它们，举到自己的唇边，从指腹缓慢地亲吻到手腕处长短不一的疤。

别再伤害自己了，好吗。王耀皱着眉头说，细细地啄吻那些或浅或深的痕迹。粉色的月牙，青色的脉络，我尚未来得及遇见你的时光。

伊万动情地抬起双目，圣诞夜的火光在他浅紫色里的眼眸里跳动。

他说，我永远都爱你，王耀。爱你的身体，骨髓，灵魂，全部。

王耀没有说话。他含住伊万的食指轻轻地嘬吸。湿漉漉的舌从指根滑到指尖，放开的时候发出小小的一声，像空气里破裂了一只晶莹的气泡。

伊万的喉结难耐地上下滚动。王耀含着他的手指，嘴唇皱成一朵热烈的花。

他说，王耀，给我吧。

王耀解开自己的皮带，慢慢悠悠地把它从腰间抽出。男士内裤松松垮垮地贴在王耀的肌肤上，伊万将脸贴上去，隔着内裤嗅对方身体的味道。

夜夜重复的美梦，王耀褪去星辰作成的薄纱，将肉色的酮体裸露在他面前。他们在云朵里欢快地交合，阴茎和后穴缠绵时流出闪烁银光的奶色，王耀射在自己肚脐眼周围的精液变成了蜜汁，顺着他肉身的动作流下。

啊。维纳斯在上。他为这个梦数次勃起自己灼烧的欲望。王耀臀部上西服的一个褶皱都叫他欲仙欲死。而此时此刻，一切都将变作真实。

伊万的双掌抓住王耀的臀大幅度的揉搓，舌头贴着内裤去舔王耀的阴茎。他隔着内裤的面料把对方的龟头含在口腔里，用舌尖转着圈儿挑弄着藏在内裤后的马口。

好痒。王耀羞怯地弯下脖颈，抱住伊万毛绒绒的脑袋。好痒，万尼亚。他的十指插进伊万的头发里，闭着眼睛感受对方口腔的湿热。

伊万的口水浸出王耀部分阴茎的形状。他咬住王耀内裤的边缘轻轻地往下拉，半挺的性器逐渐暴露出来，轻轻地打在伊万的鼻尖。

伊万笑了一声。

你笑什么呀。王耀捂住自己通红的脸。

伊万没说话，捧住王耀的腰向前倾倒。王耀惊呼，松开手和伊万一起倒进地毯上的枕头里去。

大枕头或红或褐，软云一片，被炉火烤得暖洋洋，像春天里太阳下盛开花的草坪。

王耀的身体彻底朝伊万打开。

俄国人迅速含住王耀的阴茎，一含就含到底。他扶住它的底端，接着开始猛烈地吮吸。

躺在他身下的黑眼睛舒服得浑身发颤，他下意识地用双腿夹住伊万的宽阔的双肩，小腹迎合着12伊万的动作一抬又一抬。他瘦弱的手伸进伊万凌乱的金发里，揪住他的发丝，目光迷蒙的看着火光在天花板上模糊的反光。

他说，伊、——伊万，好舒服，怎么…哼嗯——办啊。

他的一双长腿在伊万的吮吸下乱踢。他不想伤害到伊万，只好把腿张得更大。他白析的脚趾踩进枕头四角装饰的流苏里，因为快感而止不住地向里蜷曲。

伊万只是越来越快，用舌苔和上颚挤住王耀的龟头，又用牙齿小小地啃咬。王耀的阴茎在他温暖的口腔里变作一根湿漉漉的棒棒糖，他的舌灵巧地在口腔里打转，刺激得王耀连连喘息。他捧住王耀的双臀将对方下半身抬高，五指陷进肉里来回的揉搓。

王耀说，你太坏了。拉着身后的大枕头，借力挺起自己的腰。他说，伊万，我不行了。我不行了，啊、我、我——。

他讲不出话了。伊万一声不吭。他环住王耀的大腿根，锁住他让他无法后退一步。王耀焦急地乱扑腾，想要直起身，却又舒服得倒下去直叫。伊万、伊万。我好像——，伊万、伊万。

王耀又想在被子里被掩盖的自慰，他渴望伊万就像伊万渴望他自己。他将震动棒深插进自己的后穴时，幻想伊万在柔软的床上和他做爱。在床上做，在衣橱里做，在办公室做，在哪里都做，做到他的鼻腔口腔肠道里都被伊万的味道填满。伊万应当吻他，吻他的额头，胸膛，大腿根，吻他的身体，全部。他自己在幻想里拆碎了道德，所以他耻于言说。他绝不说，任何人都不说。

王耀又拽住伊万的耳朵，手顺着对方脑袋乱摸。他想要推开他，他又想抱住他，他想要找个支撑，他像个离了水的鱼起身又倒下，胯部被伊万更加嘬吸得轻轻摇摆。

他软成一滩水了。他不能思考了。他望着天花板上的跳动的火光。

他现在只知道喊伊万、伊万了。他的意识里什么也不剩，只有伊万、伊万。

伊万、伊万。

火炉依旧静谧燃烧。王耀在那种跳跃的红色里迷失了自己。他最后一次叫伊万时发出一声哭叫，他深深地向后仰头，一直仰到头发与枕头遮住他的面容。

啊。

伊万、伊万。

伊万终于吐出来那根疲软的阴茎，舌头停在外边，精液混着口水牵扯着往下掉。王耀满目泪光地望着伊万用手腕擦干净嘴角，接着小声地说，我好爱你，万尼亚。

他情难自已，泪水顺着他的脸颊往下流。他双腿打开在伊万的面前，火光晕染了半数肌肤的颜色。湿漉漉的阴茎瘫在那里，龟头下的后穴不住地收缩。残留的精液和唾液不断地滑下，被火光照耀得熠熠生光。

伊万伸手用拇指抹干净王耀的眼泪。他说，我也爱你。永远都爱你。

王耀去亲吻伊万掌心的纹路，睫毛被泪水打湿，软踏踏地贴在眼皮上。

伊万摩挲着王耀的脸，安抚着他的情绪。王耀的黑眼睛始终注视着伊万。被火光晕染得半明半暗，双目柔情的伊万。

俄国人的右手开始顺着王耀的颈部向下游走，抚过王耀凸起的喉结和分明的锁骨，在王耀挺起的胸部停住。他抓住右边的乳房略略地抚弄，鼓起的胸肌像一弧焦糖布丁。他用拇指与食指夹住王耀翘起的乳粒，柔柔地旋扭，离开又贴住，犹如挑逗一只白文鸟的喙。

他问，你喜欢这样吗，小耀。

耀说，喜欢。你怎么样做我都喜欢。

伊万笑了。他说，你平时不是这样的。你平时清冷的像伏尔加河上初春的冰。

他另一手摸上王耀左侧的腰线，拇指上的茧一路滑到大腿根处的凹陷。

王耀说，只有现在是这样。只有现在。

伊万的食指与中指并拢，沾了些许唾液后，顺着臀线的弧度钻进那个深邃粉红的洞，沿着王耀温暖的肠壁缓慢地向里推进。

猎人重又回到他熟悉的森林，红色的、温暖的森林，小道柔软又美丽，通向神秘幽静的仙境。

王耀低低地发出呻吟。疲软的性器再次苏醒。伊万缓慢地将手指插入又移出，湿润的肠肉吸着他的手指，他拿出来时一手的滑腻。

他说，天啊，耀。你变成什么样了。他吃进去自己的手指，把手指上的滑腻舔尽。

王耀闭上自己的眼睛。他说，伊万，进来吧。不要折磨我了，太痛苦了。

他轻轻地扭着胯，将双腿开得再大一些。

伊万无法拒绝。他解开自己的裤子。

当他把自己挺拔的阴茎挤进王耀湿润的粉色后穴时，他听见自己的说，А, мама.

他不清楚他为什么会说母语。他的脑子一团浆糊。他进入时顺畅无阻，王耀潮湿的肠壁紧紧地吸着伊万发胀的性器，他快乐得几乎支撑不住自己的身体。他从脖颈一直红到脑门。

他又看见蜜汁和云朵，王耀的酮体与现实中的重合。他抱住王耀的左腿，将它搭在自己的肩上，接着直直地往王耀柔软地臀肉上撞。

壁炉里的柴依旧在燃烧。火光里升起缠绵的水声，透明的液体顺着伊万阴茎的进出流下，滴在被身体挤压变形的枕头上。他的性器撑大了王耀的原本很小的后穴，他在王耀的身体里横冲直撞。

中国人在他身下哭叫。王耀意乱神迷地将腿分得更加开，试图让伊万的阴茎插进他身体里的更深处。他挺起的阴茎随着伊万的动作上下摇摆，不断流出的液体甩在伊万的身上，他自己的腹部，冰凉得像雨水。王耀捉住自己摇晃的下体，自己开始抚慰。

他大叫着伊万的名字，一声比一声激烈高昂。他的胸肌因为身体的起伏而抖动，伊万看着眼前晃动两团白，充斥情欲的头脑又受到一击。他抽插得更加猛烈，也渐渐地抱不住王耀的腿。他的阴茎因为速度过快而屡次滑出，每次滑出龟头就牵扯出缕缕黏腻的液体。王耀一刻也不能离开伊万，他一感到空虚就主动将屁股贴上俄国人的胯，扭动着，无声向他示好，含蓄地求他再次进入。

伊万被王耀挑弄得几乎忘记自己的姓名。中国人的整具身体都散发着迷人的美丽。无论是他大张的双腿亦或是泛光的肩头，都一次次地让他的身体涌起接二连三地欲望。他甚至害怕自己会流鼻血，或者昏倒到不省人事。

他站起身来，提起王耀的两只大腿，又插进去那个流水胀大的穴口。王耀的胸部因为体位的挤压而变得比先前更加挺翘，乳尖在火光的映衬下晃着两粒流连的光。伊万去摸王耀散乱的耻毛，那只大腿没了支撑就滑下去，王耀的后穴再度陷入空虚。

万尼亚。王耀黏糊糊地喊。

伊万受不了地呻吟一声。他把王耀翻过来，握住他的胳膊向后一拉。王耀自动挺起臀，伊万俯下身压上去。他再次在王耀的身体里律动，抱住王耀的腰肢，鼻尖淹没进王耀的长发。阴囊撞击会阴时发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音，伊万抬起身，抬手落下一个巴掌在王耀的右臀上。

王耀从枕头堆里回过头，他喊，布拉金斯基！

他只来得及说这一句话，就又倒下去。伊万的抽插让他只顾着喘息。

伊万居高临下地看着他，满脸因为情欲兴奋得通红。他说，怎么了？你不是说，怎么样都喜欢吗。

他又打他一掌，王耀的臀部在他的视线里开成一只饱满的水蜜桃。

中国人抱着身下的枕头难耐地大叫，他哭着说，你给我等……哼嗯，啊、——啊、啊哈——。你、你……

等什么？伊万问他，抬起一只腿半跪着，方便他更强烈更快速地抽插。

王耀来不及放狠话了。他揪着枕头角上的流苏，叫着我、我、我快——

那句话终是没有说完。伊万结束这一切时往里用力地一挺，接着顿在那里几秒秒，然后又插了两下。他拔出疲软的阴茎后，王耀的臀部就落下去。

黑眼睛倒在温暖地火炉边轻轻地颤栗，白色的精液从他湿漉漉的后穴黏答答地流出，缓慢地爬行在他并拢的腿上。王耀身下的枕头面早已被汗渍和精液浸湿，他倒在自己高潮时射出的那滩潮湿里，从喉咙里发出轻不可闻的破音。

伊万顺着王耀湿漉漉的脖颈向下吻，吻过他后背长而深的刀痕，像雕琢一枚温润的玉。

你又……又打我。王耀哽咽着说，没有力气去看伊万一眼。

你说的，怎么样都喜欢。伊万把王耀抱起来。节日限定，我可不想错过。他把王耀抵在墙上，又插进去王耀的体内。

火炉毕毕剥剥地燃烧。水声和呻吟声再度响起，夹压着嗔怪似的咒骂，以及从吻里延伸的笑声。

圣诞夜开始了。


End file.
